


Walk Forward With Me

by embracedself



Series: AgentCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Minor SuperReign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: It's Jeremiah Danvers' birthday. Alex is hiding.Lena won't let her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Subtle Kara/Sam
Series: AgentCorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013505
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Walk Forward With Me

**Author's Note:**

> lol remember when i wrote the first fic like a year ago and now i'm back?
> 
> yeah good times!
> 
> anyway shoutout to my buddy HG for reviving my love for this ship <3

Lena felt like she was floating on air. There was no more sense of drowning, only the clarity that comes from surfacing after such a long time down below. Now that she knew her crush on Alex was the farthest thing from unrequited, well, if it gave a slight upturn of her heels— that was nobody’s business but hers.

She was going on a small lunch date with Alex today, in fact. Nothing too much more than what Lena did all the time with Alex’s sister, Kara. The intention though, of course, was altogether different. The mood of it all— with Alex, it was definitely romantic. There were undertones of their slow courtship in all their interactions.

The way they’d hold hands over the table, how Lena would blush bashfully whenever their knees touched. It was definitely slow going to court Alex Danvers, but with a beam on her face, Lena would do it. No matter how long it took.

And believe her, Lena could even understand why the redhead was hesitant to fall— she’d be falling again. Though this time with her apparent chosen one, if the dream sense of the Danvers family was still true and right.

Speaking of that…. Lena was admittedly curious if that was true — if she was still the best match for Alex. Lately, the DEO director had been busier and busier. She wasn’t sure if this was because of something that Lena herself had done, or if it was just part of Alex’s recovery process from that disastrous break up.

Clearing her throat, Lena informed Jess she was leaving for lunch with Alex for the afternoon. Nodding, Jess wished her to have a good lunch. “If only I can figure out what to do about Alex.” Lena muttered to herself, ruefully.

As she exited the building and got into the limo, she overheard some passerbyers discussing the Luthor name. Lena tried to ignore it to the best of her ability, but.. Sometimes the words got to her after all. Instead of reacting though, she rolled her window all the way up and told her driver to go.

Lena was in the middle of stepping out of the car when she felt hands on her arms. Looking up sharply, she softened when she noticed who the hands belonged to. “Hey.” She greeted Kara lamely. “Where’s Alex? I thought we were meeting for lunch. Not,” the Luthor hurried to add. “That I’m unhappy to see you too, darling.”

“She wanted to be here, really.” Kara started. Lena shook her head, pushing Kara away with a hand up in the air.

“Don’t. I don’t think I can bear to hear another one of her excuses, especially not when they’re coming from someone else. Last week it was poor Winn.” Lena crossed her arms over her waist protectively.

“So is she ever going to see me again, or is this…. Over?” Lena asked quietly, moving to sit back in her limo — ready to make a speedy escape.

“Of course she is, Lena!” Kara practically shouted. “She just — she’s sorry, okay? I’ll talk to her and she’ll come to yours. I pro—“

“None of those. Thank you.” Lena bit out. “I’m not sure I want to see _her_ okay? She’s been ignoring me for days.”

“And if you just let her explain..” Kara pleaded with her. “Sam’s over there right now trying to make her see sense, okay?”

“If she has to ‘see sense’ in order to talk to me, don’t bother.” She paused. Bit her lip. Wondered for a second if it was worth it. “Is she okay?” Lena finally asked, unsure if she even wanted to know the answer.

“She is,” Kara hesitantly said. “Just stuck way inside her head.”

“Is she okay?” Lena repeated. “What does she expect me to do?” Smaller, she asked, “Is there anything for me to do?”

“It’s Jeremiah’s birthday…” Kara confessed, sighing. “We’re all taking it rough, especially with CADMUS — no one blames you for that by the way.” She interjected before Lena’s face could fall.

Lena frowned anyway, she always did when her mother was brought up. “I should go see her.” Her hands twisting in distress.

“Yeah, she just … she doesn’t like to ask for help.” Kara offered.

“Just like me, I know. I’ve been a jerk just ignoring her.” Lena got into her limo, Kara following suit after her. Instead of returning to L-Corp this time though, Lena instructed Frank to take her to Alex’s apartment.

Kara tried to reassure her, but it was fruitless the entire trip to Alex’s apartment. When Kara made to follow her out, Lena shook her head. “I need to fix this myself. Please?”

“Of course Lena. Tell my sister I love her, okay? Frank and I will be here! We’ve got loads to catch up on.” Kara smiled sweetly.

“Will do.” Lena tightly replied before relaxing slightly, walking up the stairs to Alex’s loft apartment. She knocked on the door twice in short succession, then three times fast. It was something Alex had taught her. With their lines of work (between Alex being Director, and Lena having bi-weekly kidnappings….) it was wise to know who was behind a closed door.

“Lena?” Only, Alex’s voice was muffled like she didn’t want to be heard crying. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to come and ask if you were breaking up with me, but… our favourite golden retriever convinced me you just needed help.” Lena confessed.

“I can’t open the door. I can’t open _this_ door right now, Lee.” Alex responded, and a sound on the other side of the door made Lena wonder if she’d collapsed downward onto the floor from the door.

Lena slid down much more gracefully. “You don’t need to.” She promised, humming in what she hoped was a loud enough volume to be heard through the door. “I’ll just stay right here, okay? You’re not alone.”

“It feels like it,” Alex confessed with a muffled sob. Lena wanted to break through the door and hold her. “I haven’t been able to sleep since Dad—” She cut herself off. She couldn’t say the words.

“I know, darling.” Lena Luthor did not coo. Really. But right now? Her girlfriend needed her. “You’re working yourself thin though. It’s not healthy.” Pot, meet kettle. Nonetheless, Lena would do anything to see Alex doing better.

“Look who’s talking.” The hint of a joke in her voice was just enough for Lena not to take offense.

“I’ll cut my hours if you do.” Lena offered, settling back more comfortably against the door. “I’ll give up the whole damn company if it means you’ll _take a break_ Alex.” She resisted the urge to whine. Narrowly.

“Serious?” Alex sounded a little less numb now. The door began to wiggle again, like she was standing. Lena moved out of the way, not wanting to fall backward.

“Of course I’m serious. I care about you, Alex. A lot.” Lena confessed. She still wasn’t sure how much she cared, herself. But she knew they were destined. Her dream had told them both such. All that’s left was— 

The door opened. Alex sank down onto her knees, pulling Lena in tightly and sobbing. “I’m sorry,” She hiccuped. “I care about you too. So much,” Alex let out another hiccup at the confession. “And I know I haven’t been fair, but if you’ll give me another chance I’ll make it up to you I promise—“

“Next time,” Lena cupped Alex’s chin, “You just need to tell me you’re struggling.” she gave Alex a small smile. “We’re a team now, right?” Alex nodded in a small, shaky movement. “That means if one of us is falling behind, we have to let the others know.” Lena murmured, brushing her nose over Alex’s in the ghost of an Eskimo kiss.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Lena murmured.

“Thanks for finding me.” Alex whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
